


Na zawsze i jeden dzień

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Wyznanie miłości, fluffowy fluff fluffu, nie zwracam za dentystę, o boże jak bardzo fluff, ślub
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czy ich związek był na zawsze...?Tekst na temat 26 (na zawsze i jeden dzień) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

Gdy Dean wrócił z łazienki w dniu ogłoszenia przez Sama i Gabriela ślubu, Śmierć już na niego czekał. Rozłożony na ich łóżku wygodnie, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w drzwiach od sypialni. Uśmiechnął się lekko i odsunął kołdrę, by zrobić miejsce kochankowi. Ten nie wahał się przyjąć zaproszenia i już po chwili ukrywał swoją twarz w zgięciu jego szyi. Możliwe, że przytulając się znacznie mocniej i chętniej niż zwykle.

— Dean? — Śmierć zwrócił jego uwagę, równocześnie bawiąc się jego krótkimi włosami. — Co się stało?

— Kompletnie nic — zapewnił Dean, pocierając szyję kochanka nosem. Byli ze sobą już ładnych kilka lat, a wciąż jego prosty zapach doprowadzał go na skraj świadomości.

— Przecież widzę. — Dean bez problemu mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ten przewraca przy tym oczami. — Nie cieszy cię ślub brata? Nie podoba ci się ten związek?

— Nie, nie, cieszy, oczywiście, że cieszy — zaprzeczył Dean, a potem zsuwając ze Śmierci i kładąc obok. — Są dla siebie stworzeni, jasne, że się cieszę.

— Więc…? — Śmierć nie dawał za wygraną. — O co chodzi?

— O nic. — Tym razem to Dean przewrócił oczami. — Przecież powiedziałem, że nic się nie stało

Śmierć przewrócił się na bok i przyjrzał się mu podejrzliwie.

— Och — wydał z siebie westchnienie olśnienia. — Jesteś zazdrosny.

— Co? — prychnął Dean, również odwracając się przodem do niego. — O kogo niby? Sama czy Gabriela? Jesteś dużo lepszą partią, uwierz mi.

— Dziękuję, ale dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Twoja reakcja tylko to potwierdza. Jesteś zazdrosny o ich ślub.

— Bez sensu — stwierdził, przewracając oczami, chociaż wiedział, że Śmierć miał rację. Zazdrościł ślubu bratu, bo chociaż ich związek był spokojniejszy, dłuższy i w jego opinii bardziej sensowny, to raczej nie mógł liczyć na przysięgę małżeńską. Nie powinien się tym przejmować — wiedział przecież o trwałości ich uczucia i zbędności tej ceremonii, ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać. — Po co nam przysięga? Przecież jesteśmy ze sobą na zawsze i bez niej… prawda?

Ostatnie słowo dodał niepewnie, po chwili, przypominając sobie o tym, że w zasadzie nic sobie nie obiecywali. Jedynie wyłączność, ale też tylko z powodu zaborczości Śmierci.

 — Oczywiście, że na zawsze! — oburzył się Śmierć i podniósł do siadu. — Jak możesz nie być tego pewnym, przecież mówiłem ci, że jesteś mój.

— Mówiłeś. — Dean również usiadł i swoją dłonią nakrył jedną z jego. — Ale nie mogę nic poradzić na to, co czuję. Przejdzie mi, nie przejmuj się.

— Jak mógłbym się nie przejmować, Deanie? Kocham cię i chcę żebyś miał tego pewność, co do tego… Czy przysięga małżeńska by ci ją dała?

Winchester wzruszył ramionami, a Śmierć uśmiechnął się na to delikatnie i złapał obie jego dłonie w mocnym uścisku.

— Ja, Śmierć — powiedział, a Deanowi odebrało dech w piersiach. — Biorę sobie ciebie, Deana Winchestera za męża. I ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że nas nigdy nie rozdzielę, nigdy cię nie opuszczę i będę z tobą na zawsze i jeden dzień dłużej. — Uniósł jego dłonie do swoich ust i ucałował jedną z nich. Dean poczuł ciepło, ale cieplejsze niż tylko pocałunek, a potem zobaczył, jak na skórze pojawia się złoty wzór. — Ten znak jest nie tylko symbolem mojej miłości, ale tego, że należymy i będziemy należeć do siebie wzajemnie, na zawsze i jeden dzień dłużej. I nic i nikt nas nie rozdzieli.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, aż w końcu Dean zrozumiał naglące spojrzenie partnera, odchrząknął i sam zaczął mówić:

— Ja, Dean Winchester, biorę sobie ciebie… Śmierć, za męża. I ślubuję ci miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską oraz, że cię nigdy nie opuszczę i będę z tobą na zawsze… i jeden dzień dłużej — zakończył, niemal ze łzami w oczach, ale wtedy Śmierć podsunął mu swoją dłoń pod usta. Zdziwiony, przecież nie miał żadnych mocy, ucałował ją. I ku jego zaskoczeniu, i tym razem pojawił się złocisty wzór. Odetchnął i modląc się, by nie pomylić słów, powiedział: — Ten znak jest nie tylko symbolem mojej miłości, ale tego, że należymy i będziemy należeć do siebie wzajemnie, na zawsze i jeden dzień dłużej. I nic i nikt nas nie rozdzieli.

Śmierć uśmiechnął się zadowolony, a potem pochylił się i pocałował go czule, delikatnie i długo. Gdy się od siebie odsunęli, złote wzory na ich dłoniach ściemniały, przebierając czarną barwę.

— Naprawdę cię kocham, Deanie Winchesterze.

— Wiem, dotarło — zaśmiał się cicho Dean. — Muszę przyznać, że nie tak sobie wyobrażałem swój ślub… A i tak był idealny. Powiedz mi tylko, dlaczego akurat na _zawsze i jeden dzień dłużej_?

— Ponieważ ostatniego dnia, kiedy będzie kończyło się znane nam _zawsze_ , odbiorę życie Bogu, a potem będę się z tobą pieprzył do nieprzytomności, patrząc, jak świat się rozpada. Następnego dnia zamknę nasze oczy, twoje i moje. Dlatego na zawsze i jeden dzień dłużej.

Cztery dni później Gabriel, gdy Dean zauważył ich dłonie, wydarł się na niego, że oczywiście musieli się pobrać przed nimi. Sam nie miał jednak nic przeciwko, ciesząc się szczęściem brata. Chociaż był troszeczkę zły za ślub w tajemnicy i bez mówienia im o tym.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
